User blog:ChocoMingo/Anti-Raiding PSA 2: Electric BKB Boogaloo
I already said this on the wiki Discord server, but for convenience purposes, I'll do it here as well... This shouldn't be said enough and I really don't need to say this, but because of what you guys did (at least those who were involved), here we are. Look guys. I know BKB's wiki is a hate wiki, but please, for the love of cake... DO NOT RAID OTHER WIKIS, ESPECIALLY ON BEHALF OF US!!! AND YES, I AM DEFINITELY PISSED OFF ABOUT THIS!! Maybe BKB would've been given a chance. Maybe she would've, IF NONE OF YOU GUYS RAIDED IT LIKE YOU DID. Come to think of it, back when BKB had that 1st wiki, sure it was a hate wiki, but at least you could've told us about it and not counter-raid it. In fact, that's what probably made her get so cynical to begin with. Then again, her being cynical could've been inevitable all along. Regardless, IT IS STILL NOT OK TO RAID OTHER WIKIS because that just makes the problem worse. If you find a troublesome wiki, report it to us rather than FLIPPIN' RAIDING IT. It will make things more easier for mods like me to deal with in the end. I even made a blog post that was clearly a HECKIN' ANTI-RAIDING PSA, but my god, from what I see, some of you didn't seem to listen. That being said, the staff did a poll on Discord on whether to ban BKB next time she f's up, but because she made drama and chaos for self-glorification, and since she did exactly that, she will be permanently banned. I've also reported her wiki to the VSTF and the Fandom staff as it is clearly a hate wiki. As for those who were involved in this, there will be consequences in one way or another. I have listed those who were involved in the incident on BKB's wiki. Those people are Nash, Tenty/OS, OhmyGAHHH, OP33, Haya, and Alex. Byz was also on that wiki, but I didn't mention him as he only made a comment and barely did anything at all so he is off the hook and won't receive any punishment. Consider yourself the very lucky one here. Tenty, OhmyGAHHH, Haya, and OP33 went on that wiki and raided it which I condemn them for. Like I said, I get that you guys hate BKB (to be honest, so do I) for her drama, baiting, and overall toxicity, but the mods and I are very disappointed you guys would do this. OP33, I acknowledge that you apologized and I accept your apology, but I'm still disappointed nonetheless. I advise you four not to do this again. Next time I or any other mod catches any of you doing something like this, it will be a ban. Alex, I would've warned you not to do something like this again like the others. However, since you said a derogatory and offensive slur during the incident yesterday, you will be banned for 3 days. As for Nash, out of all the things you could've done, you opted to not just raid, but do so on behalf of the wiki. You basically did what BKB did to the Countryhumans Wiki a few months ago and I absolutely will not be OK with it, not at all. As a result, your ban will last for a week. As Alex and Nash are participating in the PWSC (BTW voting will start in a few hours from now) as Liechtenstein & Australia, they'll be getting a strike in that contest. Next rule break that warrants a ban will result in a disqualification. To wrap this up, I just want to simply say that raiding is never a good thing to do and the mods will not be pleased at all if you do so. If something like this happens again, it will very likely result in a ban on those involved. This will be your ONLY WARNING to all of you. Thank you. NESTLEH (talk) 18:07, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News